1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning devices, and particularly, to a mold core positioning device to position a mold core.
2. Description of Related Art
When manufacturing a mold core, the mold core is usually fixed to a positioning device by a screw, and the core contacts the sidewall of the positioning device directly. However, when mounted into the mold, the mold core is received in a sleeve assembly and contacts balls of the sleeve assembly, which means that the manufacturing environment of the mold core in the positioning device is different from the assembly environment of the core. Manufacturing accuracy may be degraded due to the above difference.